magiczna_watahafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przeznaczenie Galaxy
Prolog Księżyc stał wysoko. Oświetlał obóz Watahy Lacus Splendenti. Właśnie żwawym krokiem wchodziła do niego brązowa wadera. Masywny basior przywitał ją u wejścia. -Jesteś, czego nie zostałaś w obozie?- zapytał. -Byłam głodna.-odparła. Wtem skrzywiła się. -Co jest?!- zapytał z przerażenia wbijając pazury w ziemię. -Nic, nic...- dodała, lecz nagle zawyła z bólu. Wtem z kojca wybiegł alfa. -Co się tu wyrabia!? Marc? Kiki?- zapytał basior. -Wybacz alfo Twilight, wyszłam na polowanie, ale... AUU!- wytłumaczyła się Kiki schylając głowę, lecz zawyła z bólu. -Medyk...- powiedział przywódca i pognał do medyka i chwilę po tym wrócił z nim. Weszli do żłobka i w spazmach bólu urodziła się wadera. Była ciut większa niż inne szczenięta. Jej twarz pokrywały trzy błękitne kreski. -Jest piękna...- powiedziała Kiki. -Owszem. Jak ją nazwiesz?- zapytał czule Marc. -Galaxy.- odparła Kiki. Medyk dal Kiki ziarna maku i poszedł. Księżyc przysłoniły chmury, i zaczął mżyć deszcz. -Myślisz, że kiedyś się dowie, iż jest na wpół?- zapytała Kiki. -Na razie nie. - powiedział Marc i razem zasnęli. Rozdział 1 Dwa lata późnej Galaxy siedziała przed legowiskiem. -Mamo! Bo szczeniaki mówiły kiedyś o Wilkach Czarnokrwistych i kim oni są?- zapytała. -Emm... Mniejsza z tym!- odparła Kiki. W oczach wadery pojawił się strach. -Oj no powiedz!- przekonywała. -No dobrze....Otóż Wilki Czarnorkwiste zawsze były większe, silniejsze. Miały specjalne znaki pod oczyma, lecz miały wadę wrodzoną Furię... wtedy nie kontrolują co robią.- powiedziała. -U to fajno! Też chcę ją mieć!- powiedziała. Wtem przybiegł jej ojciec. -Witajcie!- powiedział. -TATAA!- skoczyła Galaxy z radości. -O czym gadacie!?- zaśmiał się Marc. -Wilkach Czarnokrwistych i Furii!- powiedziała Galaxy. -Tak...- powiedział Marc i ruchem ogona wskazał Kiki by poszła za nim. Usiedli w cieniu wierzby. I zaczęli rozmowę. -Zbyt dużo o nich pyta...- powiedziała Kiki. -Wiem, ale na geny nic nie poradzisz.- powiedział Marc.- Sama jest pół Czarnokrwistą.- powiedział. -Ale Wataha nie może o tym wiedzieć!- syknęła Kiki. -Wiem... Musimy trzymać to w sekrecie nawet o tym nie wiedzą iż jestem Czarnokrwistym.- powiedział Marc i poszedł w stronę Galaxy. -O czym gadaliście?- zapytała. -Otóż masz obiecać iż temu nikomu nie powiesz!- powiedział Marc. -Obiecuję na Watahę Gwiazdy!- powiedziała Galaxy. -Zatem chodź!- powiedział Marc i zaprowadził ją pod wierzby. -Otóż... Jesteś na wpół Czarnokrwistą.- szepnął. -NAPRAWDĘ!!- ucieszyła się Galaxy. -Tak, masz to po mnie, ale cicho!- powiedział Marc. -Ok! * Cztery lata później.... -JEJ! Nie długo zostanę uczennicą wojownika!- pisnęła Galaxy. -Heh.- zaśmiali się rodzice. Wtem z głazu zawołał przywódca. -To Twój czas.- powiedziała Kiki i delikatnie ją pchnęła pod głaz. -Zatem na mocy Watahy Gwiazdy.- zaczął. - Od teraz będziesz uczennicą wojownika, dopóki nie mianuję Cię wojowniczką! Twoim mentorem będzie...Stone Fur! - dokończył. -Oraz druga wadera Amethyst! Twoim mentorem będzie Lily!- dodał. -GALAXY! GALAXY!- skandowały wilki. -AMETHYST! AMETHYST! -Wow... Jestem uczennicą!- pisnęła z radości. Wtem podszedł do niej Stone Fur i w geście akceptacji liznął ją w ucho. -Ugh!- pomyślała. -Gotowa na trening? zapytał. -TAK!- odparła. -Zatem chcesz czego się najpierw nauczyć?- zapytał. -Jak to czego?!- zapytała udając oburzenie, lecz widać było śmiech w jej głosie.- Nauczyć się walczyć! Tak jak Ty!- dodała. -Dobrze. Zatem chodź.- powiedział uśmiechając się Stone Fur. Wyszli przez wyjście i poszli. Doszli na polanę treningową. Wyłożona była piaskiem. W tle było widać Jezioro, do którego liderzy i medycy szli po rady do Watahy Gwiazdy. -Gotowa?- zapytał. -TAK!- odparła. Pokazał jej kilka ruchów min. prześlizgnięcie się pod brzuchem. -Ok teraz skocz mi na plecy i spróbuj mnie powalić.- powiedział. -Dobra.- odparła chętnie. Rozpędziła się i... wskoczyła na plecy powalając mentora. Był zdziwiony. Delikatnie jej kreski zaświeciły. -WOW! Bardzo dobrze.- pochwalił. -Głodna jestem...- mruknęła. -Zatem... Czas na polowanie!- dodał i ruszyli. Gdy wrócili ruszyła w kierunku legowiska uczniów. Nagle odezwał się czyjś głos. -No proszę, proszę.- powiedział jakiś młody basior. -Czego?- warknęła. -Jak to czego?- zapytał udając zdziwienie.- Skąd masz te kreski! Wygląda to dziwnie.- zakpił. -WRRR.- warknęła. -Bu-hu! Już się boję.- zaśmiał się.-Krechy na twarzy!- dodał. -Ugh! Odczepcie się ok?!- dodała wściekła Galaxy. -Falo! Zostaw ją! Lepiej skup się na treningu!- zaczęła Moon, będącą mentorem basiora. -UGH! No dobra...- mruknął i wyszedł. Nagle podeszła do niej jakaś wadera. -Cześć!- powiedziała. -Hej.- odparła Galaxy chłodno. -Jak masz na imię?- zapytała wadera. - Jestem Galaxy! - odparła. - A ja Amethyst! - powiedziała druga.- Czemu Ci dokuczali?- zapytała. -Nie Twój problem.- odparła Galaxy. -Fajne kreski! Dlatego Cię przezywali?- zapytała Amethyst. -Można tak powiedzieć.- odparła Galaxy. -Uj, to szkoda.- odparła Amethyst. -Nom, tak bywa. A tak w ogóle to widziałam dzisiaj Twoją ceremonię.- powiedziała granatowa wadera. -Mhm...Obym nigdy nie musiała walczyć.- westchnęła Amethyst. Galaxy wbiła łapy w ziemię i wywróciła oczyma. ''' -Ale po to się szkolisz!!- powiedziała zirytowana. -No tak, ale...-zaczęła fioletowa wadera. '''Lecz nagle pojawił się jej mentor. I ogonem pokazał Amethyst by poszła na trening. Mała wadera pisnęła! I żwawo wyszła z legowiska. -Hm. -zamyśliła się i poszła. Granatowa wilczyca poszła do stosu ze zwierzyną i wzięła kruka. Po czym go zjadła. * Zmiana sceny, 6 lat później... Stado jeleni je sobie trawę. Widać niebieskie oczy przyczajone w trawie i skradające się granatowe łapy. Wtem granatowa torpeda wystrzeliła niszcząc trawę za sobą! Dorwała na najsłabszą z nich, wskoczyła na plecy, tamta walczyła, więc granatowa podeszła bliżej głowy zeskoczyła, zrobiła salto i uczepiła się szyi. Chwilę później było po wszystkim. Nie wiedziała, że w krzakach obserwuje ją jej mentorem. Tak czy owak wzięła w zęby sarnę i zaciągnęła do obozu. Młoda wadera, która była jeszcze kilka lat wstecz szczeniakiem, była dość wysoka! Doszła do obozu, lecz mentor jej pobiegł skrótami i zastała już go tam. -Świetna robota Galaxy!- pochwalił. -Dzięki.- odparła unosząc oczy sponad jedzenia. Rozległo się wołanie przywódcy. Zobaczyła, że jej kuzynka Diamond Heart idzie w stronę głazu i zostaje uczennicą wojownika. Granatowa wadera odwróciła się i prychnęła. Wtem zobaczyła, iż Tandro będzie jej mentorem. Ku nieszczęściu granatowej wadery, Tandro podszedł do Stone Fur'a i zapytał go czy mogą razem iść na wspólny trening. -Byłoby super...ale jaki?- spytał zmieszany Stone Fur. -No jak to jaki?! Chodzi o walkę!- syknął Tandro. Dwa basiory zmierzyły się spojrzeniami. ''' -Boję się, że Diamond Heart nie da rady.- dodał uszczypliwie Stone Fur. -A Galaxy jest wysoka jak brzoza i to raczej ONA nie da rady!- prychnął z pogardą Tandro. -GRRRR!- warknęła wadera jeżąc sierść na karku. - Dobrze, za tydzień się zmierzą Tandro! O tej porze tu się zbieramy, choć nie wiem czego oczekujesz.- warknął na odchodne Stone Fur. '''Minął tydzień, zebrali się i poszli na równinę ćwiczeniową. Przed walką Tandro coś mówił do Diamond Heart, a Stone Fur do Galaxy. Obydwie wadery pokiwały głowami. W końcu walka zaczęła się. Galaxy bez problemu powaliła różowo- czerwoną waderę, tamta próbowała się wierzgać. W końcu jakoś wstała i spróbowała zaatakować Galaxy. Tamta zrobiła unik i Diamond Heart wpadła w krzaki! Tandro wbił łapy w ziemie. Diamond Heart znów zaatakowała ją lecz tamta wyskoczyła i łapą uderzyła jej głowę. Różową waderę aż zamroczyło. W końcu było po walce. Oficjalnie wygrała Galaxy. Strone Fur podszedł do niej by pogratulować. Tandro zaś warknął na swą uczennicę. -I TY chcesz być wojownikiem!!? -Eee...ja...-zaczęła. -Cicho!- syknął.-Gdybyś się starała. Cały dotychczasowy trening poszedł na marne! Żałosna podróbo wojownika!- warknął przez zęby. -Przepraszam...-jęknęła smutno Diamond Heart. Basior popatrzył się na swoją różową uczennicę morderczym wzrokiem i wskoczył w paprocie. Tamta westchnęła ciężko i podążyła za swym mentorem. Wbiegli do obozowiska. Fuknął gdy tamta się wywróciła. Zrobiła smutną minę. Raptem z krzaków wyskoczyła dwójka zziajanych wilków. Przywódca podszedł do nich. -Co się stało?- spytał. -Wataha Krwi zbliża się do obozu!- wysapał jeden z wilków. -O nie!! Zabezpieczcie legowiska wader które ledwo urodziły szczeniaki! Oraz zróbcie wejście do legowiska medyka o którym tylko my wiemy. -Tak jest! 'Wilki zablokowały przejścia do ważnych legowisk. Jak na zawołanie wyskoczyła z krzaków Wataha Krwi. Diamond Heart próbowała zaimponować jej nauczycielowi. Jednak zastępca Watahy Krwi wziął ją za kark! Próbowała się wyszarpać. Stone Fur zrzucił go z wadery. Do Galaxy, która przepędziła jednego z wilków podbiegł jej ojciec. ' -Biegnij po pomoc do Watahy Lśniących Rzek!- wadera skinęła głową. Prześlizgneła się przez wejście. Użyła jej mocy super- szybkości i wpadła prosto w serce obozu Watahy Lśniących Rzek. Wpadła na uczennicę Medyka. Kategoria:Opowieść Kategoria:Nie Wilk Kategoria:Nie Postać Kategoria:Nie OC Kategoria:Początek przygód Kategoria:Początek Przygód Kategoria:Tom 7 Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Diamond Heart Kategoria:Stone Fur Kategoria:Tandro Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Marc Kategoria:Sun Blaze Kategoria:Twilight Kategoria:Amethyst Kategoria:Opowiadania